Sweet Angelic Love
by felismiles
Summary: Fruk and gerita fanfic. Arthur and Italy try to hide the fact that they are angels How will their lovers react when they find out?
1. Prologue & Sweet Angelic Love Chapter 1

Hello~ Im fighting serious depression/suicide right now. so i began pursuing my career as an author. i want some feedback from you guys based on my fanfics like these. English is not my language so if it is messy and hard to understand im sorry

This fanfic takes place when italy is 14(same for germany), iggy is 16, and franny 17. Iggy and Feli are angels~ However, how will their lovers react? Read to figure out

Ciao~ This is gonna be a fruk and gerita fanfic. I will be adding more chapters later on. I hope you enjoy! Please leave a review to help me in my career as an author~ :D Any help is much appreciated.

I will be using Human and Country names, and switching between the two. If you do not know Feliciano (aka Feli) is Italy; Ludwig (aka Ludi, Lud, etc.) is Germany; Francis (aka Franny) is France; and England-The United Kingdom of Northern Ireland and Britain-or simply Britain is Arthur (aka Artie, Iggy, etc.) Alfred (aka Alfie) is America-the USA.

DONT LIKE DONT READ!

For my time as Feli and Iggy. Thank you both~

* * *

There are no angels more beautiful than these two.

Neither France nor Germany could disagree with this statement. However, neither of them knew of their lovers' secret.

Both Italy and Britain were angels. Though they had to keep this a secret from everyone, including the loves of their lives.

Each of Italy's wings were around 3 feet wide and pure white. He could fly fast, but their was no doubt that he was a heavenly creature.

England was the fastest of all the angels. His speeds were always amazing and marvelous, plus his wings carried him far quickly. They were a creamy color with the occasional white feather and brown freckles that seemed to add to his beauty.

Today, Arthur had asked Francis out on a date. If you could call it that... It was supposed to be a simple walk in the park. However, they would not be that lucky.

Arthur woke up that morning and took a quick shower. He allowed his hair to remain the mess it usually was and always will be. Alfred had helped him pick an outfit the day before. It was a shirt of the Uk's flag underneath a darm denim jacket and dark skinny jeans. He looked stunning. For once, he did not feel ugly, even when he looked in the mirror.

"Time to go," he muttered to himself and headed to the door.

* * *

Next chapter will be his date with Francis and end with Feli and Ludi. Please leave a review~

Hope you enjoyed~ :3


	2. Ice Cream and Secrets

England was running a bit late. Half an hour late to be exact. He rushed over to the ice cream stand he had agreed to meet Francis at. The two had many memories at the stand. They always meet each other there, and back when France and Arthur were forbidden from meeting, they would meet in the middle of the night there. They would always have the same thing, two plain vanillas with a little caramel and nuts. It was a bad inside joke between the two from Arthur's childhood and his first memory of France after he admitted he liked him. France had said that Arthur was plain and would always have a vanilla ice cream with nothing else. "The definition of plain is you, mon amie." Arthur, being in his rebellious IhateyouFranceandIwilldoanythingtoproveyouwrongbut Ihaveacrushonyouandwantoimpressyou stage, went and got a plain vanilla with a little caramel and nuts. France was a bit shocked. However, England did not really like it and would have preferred a plain vanilla with nothing on it. So, when Francis was not looking, he took of the caramel and nuts. Francis noticed this and teased him about it for many years to come.

England got to the stand and noticed Francis was not there. _I should not have rushed_, he thought. _France is always late…that wanker…_ _but being the fool I am I will just have to wait like I always do._

And he did. England waited, and waited, and waited. 1 hour, 2 hours, 3 hours. Soon, five hours had passed. _I truly am a fool. There never was a way he truly loved me. _England began to cry. He had had enough of Francis always being late and him not being able to get mad at the long-haired blond.

_Why? _He began to cry even more.

_Why do you always leave me here like this? Why do I always fall for your spell? Why do I love you? Why do I like your smell, your soft lips, your hair, and everything else about you? Why am I attracted to your strength? _He sobbed and noticed that a hand had slipped into his.

"Feli?"

"I love you. You're my friend."

"I love you too, Feli. Thanks for always being there for me, my friend."

Feliciano smiled brightly like the sun, "You're welcome~" He frowned a little, "Is big brother France being a meany?"

England laughed a little, "Somewhat… Francis is being Francis." He smiled lightly and looked at Feli. "How are things with Germany?"

"Great," he beamed. Feli's stomach growled and he put an arm around it. England laughed and smiled.

"Let's go get some ice cream. How does that sound?"  
"Yayyy~ Andiamo~!"

"I wonder if they have pasta flavor?" Feli laughed with Arthur.

The two were great friends. They will always be there for each other.

Forever.

* * *

Feli did not like hiding his secret from Germany. _I wonder if Germany will still kiss me goodnight….If he will smile lightly around me? If he will still be my friend? If he knew…._

Germany sat down on the couch next to Feli. He could sense Italy's nervousness. "Is something wrong?" Italy fidgeted. He wanted to tell his love. But he knew the punishment. He looked down and shook his head no.

Germany kissed him lightly and he blushed, "Ich liebe dich."

"Ti amo…" His lip quivered.

"You don't look so good." Germany wrapped Italy in his arms. "Are you tired?"

"I'm fine. Just worried…"

"It'll all be ok. It'll be ok."

"Thank you," Feli whispered. He cried lightly.

That night he would sleep in Germany's arms.


	3. Soaring above the cheater

Feli and Arthur were soaring above the sky. They were arm in arm, hand in hand, and looking down at all the people.

Feli giggled, "They really are just like little ants."

"Yea…" Arthur noticed Francis down below. His arm was linked with a woman. A very beautiful woman, in fact. Arthur looked away angrily. Feli noticed as well and frowned sadly. He squeezed Arthur's hand lightly. "It's fine. It's nothing, Feli." The two continued to soar across the sky, causing Feli to grin from ear to ear. "Want to race?" Arthur challenged.

"You're on!" Arthur picked up speed and shot across the horizon. He laughed. "Wait up!" Feli cried while giggling. He began to go as fast as he could. However, England was far ahead. Arthur stopped and was looking down below with wide eyes. Francis' lips seemed to be glued to the woman's. "Oh...Arthur…" Feli looked at him sadly. Arthur let go of Feli's hand and flew away quickly.

Feli swore that he saw Arthur crying again.

* * *

sorry...its kinda short :3

i hope you enjoyed and please leave a review :D i want to become an author and need feedback from the reviews, the help is much appreciated :3


	4. Torn and Caught

_BLOODY HELL! Bloody fucking hell…_

_I hate you _

_I hate you_

_I hate you_

_I hate you_

_I hate you_

_I hate you_

_I hate you_

_I HATE YOU _

_Why do you do this to me?_

_Stop tearing me apart, ya frog-faced wine-loving bastard. I'm sick of it. And I'm sick of you._

_I HATE YOU!_ England plummeted to the ground.

"Arthur!" He turned around to the sight of Feli, wings out, running towards him. Arthur cursed under his breath. He gritted his teeth and clenched his fists. Feli caught up and began to catch his breath, "Ar..Arth…ur…"

"Yes?" Arthur glared violently with eyes full of hate.

Feli took a step back, "Arthur…"

"WHAT?!" Arthur had snapped. Feli sobbed. Arthur wrapped his arms around his friend and allowed his wings to wrap around them both. His expression softened. "Sorry." Feli cried into his chest.

"It's…its ok."

"But I hurt you…and I made you cry."

"Not you." Arthur looked confused. "I'm crying because Francis hurt you. Francis can be so mean." He sobbed again and sighed, "Oh Artie. Please don't bottle up your feelings."

"Ok," Arthur mumbled into his ear. He kissed Feli's cheek lightly and took his hand. Suddenly they heard a loud gasp. They turned around.

Wide-eyed, America stood there.

* * *

I swear you need dramatic music at the last part. like "dun-dun-duuhhhh"

sorry for the cliff hanger. I hope you enjoyed. Please like and leave a review


	5. A better view(soaringabovethecheatersq )

This is the sequel to Soraing above the cheater (chapter 3) I hope you enjoy it~ :3 please leave a review

* * *

Feli looked down at Francis angrily from where he was up in the sky. _Why would you hurt Arthur, big brother? Why? Your the most loyal lover I know. _Feli decided to get closer for a better view of the women. _I'll go after Artie after I know who the woman is._ He flew down to the ground and hid in nearby shadows. _Aaah~ What a pretty lady~ I almost want to kiss her if she hadn't kissed Franny. _He squinted lightly and noticed that the women was none other than Monaco. _But isn't she Francis' sister?! What's going on here?! Francis loves Artie and he doesnt seem like the incest type! WHAT IS GOING ON?! _

_How will Arthur react when he finds out? Oh yes, Arthur! I forgot about him! I better go find him. _Feli ran off a cliff and snapped out his wings. He soared quickly to find his friend, hoping everything will turn out in the end.

* * *

Francis hated escorting Monaco around. Espically today. He wanted to suprise Arthur with a secret that he had been formulating in his brain for a while. The secret was a question. _*sighs* This is boring me. Monaco is such a drag and is pretty plain for a woman. Oh well... Now, for tonight- _Francis ran through the thoughts of this coming night and how the date should go with Arthur once again. _Remember Francis...all you have to do is say, "Will you ***** me?" Its that simple. Now calm down~ You've been through worse. Just think of how hard the Revolution was. _He shivered in rememberence of the cold bitter days back in the late 1700s.

"Oh, mon frere," Monaco said. "There is a bug on your lip. Hold still!" She got in extremely close and removed the bug. "There~ Now act a bit more gentelemanly. Please."

"Desole, ma soeur." _I hope no one saw that. _Francis gazed up at the sky.

_My my... what beautiful birds those are._


	6. Only a date!

Alfred stood there gaping. "Artie? Feli? Y-yo-you have wings?" He took a step back in momentary horror. "You have wings! That's so cool! Why can't I have them?! Then I can swoop in and ave everyone. My heroism will be even cooler!"

"What?" Arthur looked at Alfred crazily. "What's wrong with your head?! You just saw two people with wings that are angels and you take it calmly! And think about being a hero as well! And dont call me that!"

"Call you what?" America sulked looking at England curiously.

"Artie!"

"Why? It's cute," he pouted a bit.

"Don't do it!" Arthur yelled. _This guy is such a fool. He just figured out we are angels and this is his reaction!_ He sighed and looked at America sadly. _Why do we put so much power in this fool? _"Aflred... can you make us a promise?"

"Sure." He nodded a bit

"Can you not tell anyone?"

"About your wings and being angels? Sure~"

"Really?!" feli exclaimed suprised.

"On one condition though." Alfred rooked on his feet a bit.

"And what is that?" England asked suspiciously.

"Artie goes on a date with me~" He grinned from ear to ear.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed. Please leave a review to help me in my career as an author~ :3


	7. A Plan

"F-fine, " Arthur stumbled out.

"Good. I'm glad we agree. How about at one?"

"Today?!"

"Yes, today," America said. "If not today, then when? I'll pick you up at one," He smirked a bit. "Later, my love~"

_No! _Feli thought. _This will make matters worse between Franny and Artie. I have to help! But how?... I'm the country that everyone thinks is always on the run... Just a big coward..._ He began to think to himself. _I know! I'll make sure Francis doesn't see or hear about it. I'll keep him busy this afternoon. _

Arthur slumped to the ground with tears falling lightly. "I'm screwed. If Franny see's, it'll all be over between us. Even if I love him, he'll think I don't and will see me as a cheater."

"Don't worry. I have a plan." Feli leaned down and whispered into the others ear.

"That's- That's perfect. You're a genius, Italy!" Feli giggled a bit and took the others hand. The started walking towards Feli's place.

"Now, to get you ready for that date~"

* * *

next chapter will be his date with Alfred and Franny's little visit to the ice cream stand. Please favorite/leave a review if you liked it. I hope you enjoyed :3


	8. Uh oh

Arthur's hair was brushed back, and he looked stunning. Italy had dressed him up beautifully. Feli dressed him in a green vest showing a white undershirt and a red tie. Arthur was wearing red pants. It was simple; however, it looked dashing on him. "You're beautiful~!" Feli exclaimed happily.

"Th-thank you," Arthur said nervously. "Thank you, Feli. For helping me out and everything you do for me. You've been a great friend over the years." He grinned. Feli embraced him in a warm, loving hug.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

Feli giggled happily and stated, "Go get 'em, bestie!" Arthur nodded a bit and went for the door. He checked his watch. _30 seconds until one. _He began to count down in his mind. _Thirty cones, twenty nine cones..._ All the way down to _one cone. _The doorbell rang. Arthur looked behind at Feli. The other grinned encouragingly. Arthur wrapped Italy in a hug, opened the door, and walked out.

"Hey, Iggy~"

"Hello," he said with no emotion.

"Oh, what's the matter? Don't be a party pooper on our date, ok?"

"This is hardly a date. I was basically forced to come here!"

"Forced?! Did someone hold a gun to your head and drag you here?!"

"No one held a gun! This is where I live. You basically blackmailed me into coming along with you on this so called "date" of yours!" He huffed angrily. Alfred stood there sadly almost about to cry. Arthur noticed this and was filled with immediate guilt. "Al-alfred? Are you ok?"

"I'm fine."

"I'm sorry. I let my anger get the best of me." Arthur sighed and reached his hand out to Alfie. "Let's just get this over with."

"Ok~" Alfred grinned like an idiot taking Iggy's hand and dragging him along the way.

"Hey, Alfred...Where are we going anyway?"

"First to get some ice cream and then to a surprise~"

"Where?"

"If I told, it wouldn't be a surprise!" He giggled a bit and squeezed the others hand. "Let's go~!"

Arthur followed him thinking of Francis. _Ice cream...I think this is the first time I actually want to have a vanilla with nuts and caramel. Oh god...I love that idiot. I'm sorry, France. I love you. And I'm sorry for always being a jerk. I'm sure you were not cheating. I do not know why I am so sure... It's this feeling. Deep inside. That tells me to trust you. So I will. _He smiled to himself.

* * *

"Francis~ Oh big brother," Italy called out. He had called France earlier and asked if he wouldn't mind spending the afternoon with him. Francis agreed and told Feli to stop by his place at one thirty.

"I'm in the kitchen, mon frere," francis called out. Feli went into the kitchen to the sight of Francis making crepes. "Would you like Nutella or jam in yours?"

"Nutella~ Please." Feli took a seat at one of the stools near the counter. "Sorry, franny. I'm just so bored and I thought I would stop by."

"It's fine. Arthur has stepped out for some alone time, so I have nothing to do."

"You two are really close even though you fight a lot. I wish me and Germany were like that."

Francis laughed and smiled, "Yea. But fighting a lot isn't good. I'm starting to think he doesn't love me." He sighed and flipped the crepe over.

"Nonsense! I've never seen two people more in love then you and Artie. I wouldn't have anyone else for my best friend or my older brother." Feli smiled encouragingly.

"I'll just have to take your word for it then," Francis smiled back. He finished making the crepes and put them into a container. "What do you say we go eat them in the park~?"

"Sure~" _That's fine as long as I keep him away from Arthur and America._ He took France's hand and they walked to the park together. Italy hummed happily.

When they got there, Feliciano plopped down onto a bench with Francis soon following. The two talked while they ate, smiling and laughing. Feli noticed England and America on the other side of the park. He tried not to stare so France would not notice; however, the other noticed. "Is that Arthur?! And America?" He bolted up and headed for both of them. _Uh oh_, Italy thought. _I have a feeling that this won't end well. _

* * *

Alfred was grinning brightly, almost like the sun. When they got to the stand Arthur almost fell over with laughter. Alfred asked him what was so funny, but he only continued to laugh. So Alfred just asked him what he wanted. England grinned and said, "A plain vanilla with nuts and caramel, please~"

"Sure. One plain vanilla with nuts and caramel for my love~" Alfred kissed Arthur cheek and noticed a blush appear on the others cheeks. He ordered the ice cream and gave Arthur's his. Arthur ate it happily. _Bloody hell...I'm actually enjoying this, Francis. You'ld be proud of me. Heheh~ _Suddenly, he heard a pfft noise from Alfred.

"What?..."

"You have some nuts by your lips."

"Gak!"

"Here I'll get it for you~" Alfred leaned close and licked the nuts off of Englands lips. Arthur blushed darkly and pulled away from America.

"Don't do that."

"Why?"

"You don't know who is watching. And, I don't like you that way."

Alfred stood silently for a moment. "You don't have to like me... I want to be with you, Arthur. I love you! It's simple. I thought I was special to you, but then you come home one day in that man's arms completely wasted. Later, you told me you were in love with him. With a french wine-loving frog-faced bastard!"

"Is that what this is about? Your jealousy. Well give up!" Arthur huffed angrily. "I don't like you that way. I never will. It doesn't matter who I love you. It's none of your business. I love Francis, and that is that!"

"Shut up!" Alfred pulled England close and kissed him deeply. Arthur pulled away and slapped him. Almost as if out of nowhere, Francis stepped out onto the pathway.

"Arthur?" He had tears in his eyes and looked completely confused. "Is that you?"

* * *

I hope you enjoyed this chapter :3

sorry for the cliff hanger. Please leave a review! :D


	9. Revelations

"Francis!" Arthur exclaimed. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm the one who should be asking that! I never expected you to cheat."

"I wasn't. And I'm the one who should be saying that! I never thought I would see you making out with a random woman."

"What?! What women are you talking about?" France was confused. "Urghhh...never mind. Come with." He grabbed England's arm and began to drag him away. Alfred stepped in front of him.

"And where do you think you are taking him? We are in the middle of a date." Alfred stated.

"A date!"

"Yes, a date. Now where do you think you are taking him?"

"I'm taking my boyfriend away from you, you idiot. Now, get out of the way." France strode past, dragging Artie after him.

America gritted his teeth and bit his lip. _I love you, Arthur. But you don't love me. So...Goodbye. _

After leaving, neither Francis nor Iggy uttered a sound. Arthur decided to break the awkward silence. "Where are we going?"

"My place." The two walked back in silence until they got home. They sat together on the couch. Francis leaned over and kissed Arthur hungrily. "Je t'aime..."

"I love you too, France!"

"No, you don't. You wouldn't be cheating on me with America zhen."

"I am not cheating on you! What about you and that women you kissed?"

"I didn't kiss anyone."

"Yes, you did. I saw you."

"How?"

Francis gasped as Arthur unraveled his wings. "This is how."


	10. Will you?

"Mon dieu..." France said inaudibly.

"I was flying with Feli and I noticed you down below. You were kissing some women. I got jealous because she is a woman and she looked really beautiful." Arthur began crying softly. Francis leaned over and wrapped his arms around his lover. He placed England down lightly and slid on top of him. France kissed Arthur several times. The kisses were hungry, happy, tearful, sad, and delightful. The both of them kissed back passionately, hoping their never ending love would reach the other. They kissed so many times that Arthur could not breath afterwards. France stopped.

"Are you ok, mon amour?"

"Y-yes," Arthur panted while blushing.

"Good. I love you. And I want you to know that. I love you so deeply i don't even know how to put it into words, even as the nation of love. I will always stay by your side, and never will cheat on you. I love you..." Francis smiled a bit, blushing at the thought of what he was going to do next.

"I love you too, Francis."

"I want to stay by your side forever. Would you let me do so?"

"I will."

"Then..." Francis got off of Arthur and went down on his knees. He pulled out a box from a jeweler store. "Je t'aime, ma amour. Veux-tu m'épouser, Arthur Kirkland?"

Arthur nodded lightly, "Yes. Yes," he cried happily. "I love you. I do. And I always will." Francis and Arthur stayed close that night. They didn't let go of each other. The rest of their night together will not be written for the sake of our readers.

* * *

Feli had gone home that day depressed. _I've ruined everything for those two... It's all my fault. They will never be happy. It's my fault. It's my fault. It's my fault. It's my fault. It's my fault. It's my fault. It's my fault. It's my fault. It's my fault. It's my fault. It's my fault. It's my fault. It's my fault. _

_I'm sorry. So sorry. __**I'm sorry.**_

He was sobbing silently and heard a knock on the door. "Wh-who is it?"

"Es ist me. May I come in?"

"N-no. I just don't want to talk for now."

"are you alright?"

"I'm fine..."

"Are you crying?!" Germany yelled and opened the door. "Feliciano..." His eyes widened a bit, and he asked, "What is wrong, meine liebe?"

"I-it is hard to explain."

"I'll listen. I'll wait for you. Because...because.." Germany gritted his teeth. He was always a man who never showed emotion and has trouble putting them into words when he needs too. "I want to stay by your side. I want you... I want you...I really want you. I want your lips against mine. I want to kiss your lips, your forehead, your cheek, your chest, your legs, your thighs, your hips, your arms, your hands, your palm, go back to your lips… I want to be with you forever!" He wrapped his arms around his lover and embraced him in a warm kiss.

"Ti amo...But please don't say that."

"Ich liebe dich...Why? It is the truth..."

"I...I have been hiding something from you..."

"Hiding...something?"

Feli unraveled his wings to hear Germany gasp a little. Germany stood their for a while in shock. Feli began to think it was all over between the two of them. What Germany did next still surprises him when he thinks about it.

Germany got down on his knees and pulled out of his pocket a box from a jeweler store.  
"Ich liebe dich... Willst du mich heiraten?"

Feli gasped slightly. "Yes..." He sobbed and Germany cuddled him lovingly. He sobbed into Germany's chest. He calmed down a bit thanks to his German lover.

"Thank you," Feli whispered. He cried lightly.

That night he would sleep in Germany's arms.

* * *

Author's note: a bonus for whoever noticed the paterns!

Please leave a review :3 thanks for all the kind reviews. You all have helped me a great deal.

I hope you enjoyed this chapter. The next chapter will be the finale. I hope you have enjoyed the story so far, and that you will enjoy the ending.


	11. Finale :3

Arthur woke up to the smell of crepes. Mmmm~ What a nice smell~ Wait?! Who's cooking? Oh yea... He smiled and giggled in remembrance of the night before. France, he thought dreamily. Wait! Where's Francis? Arthur dashed downstairs. "Francis!" He shouted.

"What?" France called from the kitchen. Arthur ran over. "Is something wrong?"

"No. It's nothing." France chuckled. "What are you chuckling at?"

"W-w-eeeellll~..." France laughed out. "Look down, mon amour," France said with a wink. Arthur looked down. He wasn't wearing any clothes yet. "I enjoyed last night, and would be willing to do it again with you. You don't have to walk around naked to impress me." Arthur blushed darkly. He start cussing at Francis, and all France could do in reply was laugh. Francis was grinning brightly, and Arthur was blushing, with his face red with anger. "Arthur. G-go g-gg-et-t dres-ss-e-dd-d," France giggled out. Arthur stormed upstairs to get dressed.

After he did so, he sat down and ate his breakfast at the counter with Francis. He drank his tea happily, dreaming of his lover. He was tempted to pull the other in an embrace and kiss him. Oh great. He thought sarcastically. I'm horny! What in bloody hell is wrong with me?! I hate this :'(

He tried calming down a bit, but in response, he just thought of pulling the other closer. Bloody f***ing hell...

Suddenly, the doorbell rang. France began to question, "I wonder who it could be?"

"I'll get it," Arthur said as he rose from his chair. He opened the door, and the next thing he knew he was being embraced by Italy, who was squealing like a highschool girl. "F-feli?"

Feliciano hugged him tighter. "You'll never believe what happened last night! Oh, where is big brother?"

"He's in the kitchen."

"So, um...have you two made up?"

"Well, figuring I accepted his proposal last night, I would say we have."

"Wait...what?! Congrats~ I'm so happy for you both," Feli said as he squeezed Arthur with tears in his eyes.

"Thank you." Arthur smiled and hugged the other back. "Come on in, Feli." Arthur led him inside, into the living room. "Feliciano is here," he called out to Francis. Francis came over smiling.

"Ciao, my lil italian. How are you?"

"Fine." Italy smiled back and giggled.

"Oh, yes...not to seem rude, but didn't you have something you wanted to tell me," Arthur asked curiously.

"Oh yea~! Um...well..." Feli blushed. "He knows. About the angel thing and the wings. And I'm engaged too..."

Francis hugged Italy and Arthur wrapped his arms around them both. Italy began to cry. "What's wrong?" Arthur hugged him tighter.

"Oui...what is wrong? Why are you crying, mon frere? I mean, I know and I love Arthur here the same as before. Possibly more."

"I'm...i'm j-just s-so hap-pp-py," Feli managed to sob out. France and Arthur smiled at each other. Yea..we know the feeling. The broke away from Feli and embraced in a warm and loving kiss. Francis slid his tongue into Arthur's mouth, and played with England's tongue. It was almost as if the rest of the world didn't matter. For just that moment, the only thing the both of them had on their mind was their love.

In fact, they didn't even notice when Germany came crashing through the door screaming, "Where the hell are you, Italy?!"

Feli turned to notice Ludi and ran over to him. "L-lud-dwig..."  
"Oh, mein gott! I nearly had a heart attack this morning when I woke up and you weren't in the bed." Feli giggled a bit.

"You used to be so against me in your bed. Now look."

"Yeah. Well, I've fallen in love." Germany began to kiss Feliciano hungrily, and received an enthusiastic response back. They broke away, and noticed that Artie and Franny were close together and staring deeply into each others eyes. Almost as if out of nowhere, Arthur remembered the rest of the world and his surroundings.

"Feli!" He screamed. He looked over to the sight of Germany and Italy holding hands happily. "Germany...oh, hello. Wait...wha?! Germany?! What are you doing here?"

"Germany!" France screamed and hid behind his british love.

"Sorry for the intrusion. I was just worried when he wasn't in the bed when i awoke this morning."

"In the bed," Francis smirked. "So thats how you swing~"

"I would kindly like to remind you that you do too and that I continue to allow your friendship with my older brother. So, yes. I do like to swing that way." Germany blushed red in embarrassment and turned away.

Arthur and Feli looked at each other and sighed. They grinned at each other.

"Well, um. May I make a suggestion~?"

"What, mon frere?"

"Well,since we are both currently engaged, and artie and I are close friends, and Ludi and Franny know...why not have a double wedding?"

* * *

And that is exactly what they did. Later that spring, the two couples were married happily. Their wedding was hectic. France and Arthur could not agree on anything. Feli would stand back, look at Ludi, and smile giggling. Germany would be more wise and step in with a suggestion that seemed to calm down the two lovers who always seemed to be fighting. But, they loved each other. Feli would giggle and tell them, "You're not even married yet and you both are fighting like an old married couple."

The wedding ended with Arthur's dress covered in cake, with Feli falling over in his, France threatening Germany with the wedding cake knife to treat Feli well, and lots of interesting memories. The other countries were happy for the two couples. They gave the couples their congratulations and held festivals and parties throughout the world.

The citizens of France, the United Kingdom, Italy, and Germany had never been more happy in their lives. They rejoiced for their country and it's happiness. Throughout England, the citizens were getting wasted. Throughout France, the French were dancing throughout the streets, singing and laughing happily while drinking their wine and enjoying grapes, olives, cheese, and other french delights. Throughout Italy, the citizens were slurping pasta and throwing festivals. Throughout Germany, many germans were delightful and trying to smile. However, their happiness and smiles were awkward. Instead, Prussia got them all drunk and spent the night screaming about how awesome he is.

Only one country was not happy. America.

Because Alfred F. Jones was the opposite of Feliciano Vargas and Arthur Kirkland.

He is a devil.

* * *

Author's note: OMG! I finished. I finished! *jumping up in down in joy* I really finished! I DID IT! XD this is the first fanfic i've finished.

I hope you all enjoyed the story. It was very entertaining writing my first full story. I will be writing a short sequel series called Evil Devil Hate. It will continue where I left off.

Alfie tries causing trouble for the two couples. He wants Arthur, and he wants him badly. He'll even use his devil powers if he has to.

I hope you look into it if you enjoyed this series. Thank you for the continuing support. Please leave a review :D

I will be pursuing my career as an author thanks to all the never ending support. I should be able to get over my depression/suicide issue. Please look out in the future for Jane Rosenbloom, Rose Bloom, or Alyss Blyke ;)

**Thanks and see you next time in Evil Devil Hate~!**


	12. SAL end author note

The link to my new epilogue series is s/9293284/1/Evil-Devil-Hate

OMG! I finished. I finished! *jumping up in down in joy* I really finished! I DID IT! XD this is the first fanfic i've finished.

I hope you all enjoyed the story. It was very entertaining writing my first full story. I will be writing a short sequel series called Evil Devil Hate. It will continue where I left off.

Alfie tries causing trouble for the two couples. He wants Arthur, and he wants him badly. He'll even use his devil powers if he has to.

I hope you look into it if you enjoyed this series. Thank you for the continuing support. Please leave a review :D

I will be pursuing my career as an author thanks to all the never ending support. I should be able to get over my depression/suicide issue. Please look out in the future for Jane Rosenbloom, Rose Bloom, or Alyss Blyke ;)

**Thanks and see you next time in Evil Devil Hate~!**


End file.
